Elevator nameplate guide
This is a guide to elevator nameplates, as well as elevator rated load/capacity nameplates. This can be used to figure out the age of an elevator. A&P. Steven Unknown year A%26P._Steven_antique_logo_2.jpg|Old A&P. Steven nameplate. Bennie Lifts 1960s Bennie_lifts_data_plate.jpg|1960s Bennie Lifts nameplate. Dong Yang 1980s to 1990s Dong Yang Toshiba Non Touch sensitive button.jpg|1988 Dong Yang nameplate in Hong Kong.. Dong Yang badge.JPG|Mid of 1990s Dong Yang nameplate. 2000s DongYang nameplate JKT ID.jpg|2000s Dong Yang nameplate with directional arrows. Dover 1970s to 1999 Dover_vandal_resistant_indicator.jpg|1970s-1980s Dover nameplate. Dover_Impulse_indicator.jpg|1980s-1990s Dover Impulse nameplate. Miami Elevator Indicator.jpg|Dover/Miami elevator nameplate. Ellis & McDougall Unknown year Ellis_mcd_logo.jpg|Ellis & McDougall nameplate. Evans Lifts 1970s to Early 1980s Evans_Lifts_nameplate.jpg|1970s? Evans Lifts nameplate. Evans Lifts dumbwaiter nameplate old.jpg|1970s? Evans Lifts dumbwaiter nameplate (Credit to YouTube user Beno) 80s Evans Lifts nameplate.jpg|1980s Evans Lifts nameplate. Conquest_Hospital_Hastings_IT_S_LIFT_TOUR_TIME!_-_YouTube_-_2015-10-23_22.55.37.png|Early 1980s Evans Lifts nameplate. Express Lift 1960s-1980s Express_Lift_badge_old_2.jpg|1960s Express Lift nameplate. Express_Lift_SMS_badge.jpg|1960s Express Lift with SMS Lifts name in New Zealand. (credit to WaygoodOtis) Express_SMS_Lifts_name_plate.JPG|1960s Express Lift nameplate with SMS Lifts name in New Zealand. (credit to WaygoodOtis) Express_Lift_badge_old_1.jpg|1970s-Early 1980s Express Lift nameplate. 1980s Express Lift nameplate_2.JPG|1980s Express Lift nameplate. Express_LED_floor_indicator_HK.jpg|1986 GEC Express Lift nameplate (with GEC Hong Kong logo, but covered by Otis). 1990s 15239_712482648805238_7095524740832216707_n.jpg|1990s Singapore Express Lift nameplate. Express Lift nameplate HDB.jpg|1990s Express Lift nameplate in a HDB flat in Singapore. 1990 GEC Express HK plate.jpg|1990 GEC Express Lift nameplate (with GEC Hong Kong logo) 1993 GEC Express HK plate.jpg|1993 GEC Express Lift nameplate (with GEC Hong Kong logo) 1995 GEC Express HK plate.jpg|1995 GEC Express Lift nameplate (with GEC Hong Kong logo, but covered by Otis)Maintenance number plate/nameplate page (F - J, hkelev.com)GEC Express Traction Elevator at Lift Tower, Tung Hei Court, Sai Wan Ho, Hong Kong. Fiam 1960s-1980s 1960s_Fiamnameplate.jpg|Fiam nameplate in Hong Kong, with Loads and Persons File:GECFIAM_nameplate_HK.jpg|GEC Fiam nameplate (with GEC Hong Kong logo) FIAM nameplate HK.jpg|Fiam nameplate in Hong Kong, with the name of the distributor (Credit to YouTube user Vincent Chong) 1990s Fiamnameplate_1990.JPG|Fiam nameplate in Hong Kong File:1990_GEC_FIAM_HK_plate.jpg|1990 GEC Fiam Lift nameplate (with GEC Hong Kong logo). 2000s 2000s_FIAM_nameplate_HKPH.jpg|2000s GEC Fiam Lift nameplate (with GEC Hong Kong logo, but covered by Kone) Fujitec 1970s 1970s FUJI Round buttons HK.jpg|1970s FUJI plate in Hong Kong. File:1974_Fujiec_Round_Buttons.jpg|1974 Fujitec plate in Hong Kong. 1970s Fujiec Round Buttons.jpg|Mid of 1970s Fujitec plate in Hong Kong. 1970s Fujitec Round Button Another.jpg|Another 1970s-1980s Fujitec plate in Hong Kong. 1980s 80s Fujitec carstation Osaka.jpg|1980s Japanese Fujitec capacity plate 80s_Fujitec_carstation_HK.jpg|1980s Fujitec capacity plate in Hong Kong. Fujitec CC.jpg|1989 Fujitec Computer Control capacity plate in the United Kingdom. 1990s Fujitec_90s_Indicator_TH.png|1990s Fujitec capacity plate in Thailand. 1997 Fujitec Car Station 1.jpg|1997 Fujitec capacity plate in Hong Kong. 2000s 2003 Fujitec Schindler-style dot matrix numbers.jpg|2003 Fujitec capacity plate in Hong Kong. 2010s to present Fujitec Everbright floor buttons Green.jpg|2016 Fujitec capacity plate in Hong Kong. Fujitec US90-15 Car.jpg|2016 Fujitec nameplate at Public Housing Estate in Hong Kong, China (Just a standard format). GoldStar 1970s 70s_GoldStar_data_plate.jpg|1970s GoldStar nameplate. 1980s to 1994 1980sGoldStarnameplate.jpg|1980s GoldStar nameplate (also for generic style GoldStar elevators in 1990s). IMG_20141101_153230-1-.jpg|1990s GoldStar nameplate. GS nameplate KR.jpg|1990s Korean GoldStar nameplate. GoldStar 90s full.jpg|1990s Hong Kong GoldStar nameplate. File:1991_GoldStar_nameplate_HK.jpg|1991 Hong Kong GoldStar nameplate. Hammond & Champness 1980s to 1999 H+C_Lifts_logo_UOK.jpg|1980s Hammond & Champness (H+C Lifts) nameplate. Screenshot_2015-06-22-12-35-55.png|1989 Hammond & Champness "The Windsor Lift" nameplate. H+cdovercop2.jpg|1990s Hammond & Champness/Dover Elevators nameplate. Haughton Unknown year HaughtonNameplate.JPG|Haughton nameplate. Haushahn 1980s-1990s FB IMG 1451660303309.jpg|1994 Haushahn nameplate. Hitachi 1960s File:1960'sHitachinameplate.jpg|1960s Hitachi nameplate. 1960s Hitachi name.png|1960s Hitachi nameplate (Credit to Instagram user diceologyshit) 60s Hitachi CarStation Bkk.jpg|1960s Hitachi nameplate. 1970s to 1980s File:1972_Hitachi_nameplate.jpg|1972 Hitachi nameplate in Hong Kong. Hitachi_old_capacity_badge_RP.JPG|1970s-1980s Hitachi nameplate. 1970s Hitachi CarStation Rectangular 2.jpg|Different 1970s-1980s Hitachi nameplate. Hitachi_1980s_data_plate.jpg|1982 Hitachi nameplate. 1980s Hitachi car station HK 2.jpg|1984 Hitachi nameplate. 1990s Hitachi lift panel Skyline Building Jakarta.jpg|1990s Hitachi nameplate (top) 2000s to present Hitachi 2000s Indicator FortuneTown.png|2000s Hitachi nameplate. Hitachi Indicator TheNinthTowerCarpark.png|2013 Hitachi nameplate. Hyundai 1980s 80s Hyundai nameplate.jpg|1980s Hyundai nameplate. 1990s Hyundai indicator RA old 2.jpg|1990s Hyundai nameplate. Hyundai top car station IbisMalioboro.jpg|1990s Hyundai nameplate. 2000s to present Orange Hyundai Luxen indicator.jpg Hyundai MRL controlbox nameplate.JPG|2011 Hyundai MRL data plate. IFE 2000s to present IFE(7).jpg|2012 IFE nameplate. IFE_LaVillais1.jpg|2014 IFE nameplate. Indolift 1980s to 1990s Indolift_machine_nameplate.JPG|1991 Indolift nameplate. Indolift_nameplate.jpg|1990s Indolift nameplate. Indolift nameplate 1993.jpg|1993 Indolift nameplate. Almost all Indolift elevators have their nameplate typed in Indonesian. Kone 1980s to 1990s Photos_of_elevators_003_(2).JPG|1979 Russian Kone nameplate. KONE_Wellington_badge.jpg|New Zealand Kone nameplate. KONE nameplate AU.jpg|Australia/New Zealand Kone nameplate. KONE_Lifts_UK_sign.jpg|Generic 1990s Kone nameplate in United Kingdom. Kone nameplate Bandung, ID.jpg|1990s Indonesian Kone nameplate (Indonesian), found in Serena Hotel, Bandung, Indonesia. KONE_1150kg_17p_Jawa_Pos_1-20.mpg_000058058.jpg|1997 Indonesian Kone nameplate (English), found in Graha Pena, Surabaya, Indonesia. 2000s to present IMG_215761867444567.jpeg|2002 Kone nameplate. K-Delta_ELD.jpg|2003 Kone nameplate. KONE_EcoDisc_Plate_AUS.jpg|2000s Kone EcoDisc nameplate. KONE_EcoDisc_plate_mod.jpg|2000s French Kone EcoDisc-style nameplate. IMG_0146_-_Copy.JPG|U.S. Kone nameplate. Kone Nameplate.png|Kone nameplate in Australia Kone Dewhurst carstation US90-15.jpg|Kone nameplate at Public Housing Estate in Hong Kong, China (Just a standard format). LG 1995 to 1999 IMG_0819.JPG|1995 LG nameplate. LG_capacity_badge_ARS.JPG|1996 LG nameplate. LG_badge_KIGH.JPG|Late 1990s LG nameplate. 2000 to 2004 Penjaringan-20130530-00482.jpg|Early 2000s LG nameplate. IMG_2715.jpg|2001 LG controller nameplate. Line/Lines 2000s to present IMG_0784.JPG|2000s Line nameplate. LINES_label.jpg|2013 Lines nameplate. Mitsubishi 1960s to 1990s M_indicator.png|1960s Mitsubishi logo (the last "i" broke). File:1963_Mitsubishi_instruction.jpg|1963 Mitsubishi nameplate with operating instruction in Hong Kong. File:1964_Mitsubishi_HK.jpg|1964 Mitsubishi logo. FB IMG 1451660380829.jpg|Early 1970s Mitsubishi nameplate. Vintage 70s Mitsubishi nameplate JKT.jpg|Early 1970s Mitsubishi nameplate in Jakarta, Indonesia. Below the nameplate is the rated load and operating instruction plate. The elevator has since been modernized in the 2000s. 03_-_1_(1).jpg|Early 1970s Japanese Mitsubishi "Elepet" nameplate. 80s Mitsubishi nameplate BDN.jpg|Early 1980s Mitsubishi nameplate. Old Mitsubishi panel MG.jpg|Mid-late 1980s Mitsubishi nameplate. File:1991_Mitsubishi_nameplate..jpg|1991 Mitsubishi nameplate. 1990s Mitsubishi car indicator.jpg|1990s Mitsubishi nameplate. Mitsubishi_data_plate_IBR.JPG|1993 Mitsubishi nameplate. Mitsubishi_80s_data_plate_IBR.JPG|1993 Mitsubishi nameplate, normally used on their 1990s hydraulic elevator model. N2026.jpg|1995 to late 1990s Mitsubishi nameplate. Taiwan Mitsubishi nameplate PasarBaru.jpg|1990s Taiwan Mitsubishi nameplate. 2000s to 2010s Mitsubishi inner indicator RPMR.JPG|2000s Mitsubishi nameplate (Just a printed sticker). 2010's Mitsubishi nameplate.jpg|2010s Mitsubishi nameplate (Hong Kong version). 2010s to present NEW_MItsubishi_COP_HK.jpg|2010s Mitsubishi nameplate (Hong Kong version). New Mitsubishi floorindicator TH.png|2010s Mitsubishi nameplate. Nippon (Japan) 1970s to 1980s IMG_1080.JPG|1970s-1980s Nippon nameplate (English) Nippon_Elevator_capacity_sign.png|1970s-1980s Nippon nameplate (Japanese) NipponElevator HK name.jpg|1970s-1980s Nippon nameplate (English) Otis 1910s? IMG_5055.JPG|1912 Otis nameplate 1920s to 1970s 6737385661_de60aafc74_z.jpg|1920's-1970's Otis nameplate IMG_1480.JPG|Different 1920's-1970's Otis nameplate (probably is either older or newer than the other 1920s-1970s nameplate) SignalControlNameplate.JPG|1930's Otis Signal Control Nameplate Nameplate2.JPG|1930's Otis Signal Control Nameplate Nameplate.JPG|1950's Otis Autotronic nameplate Old Toyo Otis nameplate JPN.jpg|1960s? Toyo Otis passenger elevator nameplate in Kyoto, Japan (Credit to Instagram user ma_na_) 1980s to 1990s Otis_Elevator.png|Asian 1980s Otis nameplate. OTIS_capacity_badge_SS1.JPG|1997 Asian Otis nameplate. OTIS2000VF indicator.JPG|1998 Otis 2000 VF nameplate embedded on the 2000 fixture. 2000s to present Generic LCD car floor indicator HK 2.jpg|2000s Hong Kong OTIS nameplate. Otis Gen2 LCD Indicator.jpg|2003 Otis Gen2 nameplate embedded on the 2000 fixture. OTIS_2007.jpg|2007 Asian Otis nameplate. Otis_capbadge.JPG|Late 2000s-present Asian Otis nameplate. Otis_Elevator_Company_Pty._Ltd..jpg|Australia Otis nameplate. OTIS Unknown STEP Buttons.jpg|2009 Hong Kong OTIS nameplate. OtisWestGateCapacity.png|2015 Asian Otis nameplate. Sabiem 1960s to 1980s File:Gillman_Sabiem_1.jpg|1960s-1970s Sabiem nameplate which include Gillman & Co. Ltd. File:Gillman_Sabiem_2.jpg|Another 1960s-1970s Sabiem nameplate which include Gillman & Co. Ltd. Sabiem.jpg|1970s Sabiem nameplate. 1970's_Sabiem_Chinese.jpg|1970s Sabiem nameplate which include Chinese Brand. File:Another_Sabiem_nameplate.jpg|1980s Sabiem nameplate. Sabiem_Italia_Black_Version.jpg|Black 1960s-1970s Sabiem nameplate. Image.jpg|Different 1960s-1970s Sabiem nameplate. Schindler 1950s to 1960s Schindler_Lift_badge_Bangkok_old.jpg|1950s Schindler nameplate in Bangkok, Thailand. Schindler_Bruxelles_badge.jpg|1950s Belgium Schindler nameplate. Screenshot 2015-06-17-11-04-43.png|1950s-1960s Schindler nameplate (unknown country) (Credit to Instagram user croniktom) Vintage Schindler nameplate VN62.jpg|1960s Schindler nameplate. File:1958_Schindler_nameplate.jpg|1958 Schindler nameplate in Hong Kong. File:1963_Schindler_instruction.jpg|1963 Schindler nameplate with operating instruction in Hong Kong. 1970s to 1990s File:1985_Schindler_M-Line_nameplate.jpg|1985 Schindler M-Line nameplate. 1989 Schindler M-Series nameplate SantikaBandung.jpg|1980s-1990s Schindler M-Line nameplate (Credit to YouTube user TG97Elevators) File:1990s_Schindler_M-Line_nameplate.jpg|1990s Schindler M-Line nameplate in Hong Kong. File:1991_Schindler_M-Line_nameplate.jpg|1991 Schindler M-Line nameplate in Hong Kong. Schindler red indicator HK.jpg|1990s Schindler M-Line nameplate. Miconic10.jpg|1996 Schindler Miconic 10 nameplate. 1995 Schindler instruction.jpg|1995 Hong Kong Schindler nameplate with operating instruction. Schindler MSeriesVR ind HK.jpg|1999 Schindler M-Line nameplate. 2000s to present Schindler_M-Line_Floor_Indicator_(Plaza_66,_Shanghai).jpg|2001 Schindler M-Line nameplate in Shanghai, China. Schindler Standard Indicator 2000s.jpg|2001 Schindler M-Line nameplate in Hong Kong. IMG_0814.JPG|2005 generic Schindler nameplate. Red_D-Line_indicator_DBS_Tower.JPG|2012 Schindler D-Line plastic nameplate. File:Schindler_Standard_Indicator_2003_HK.jpg|2003 Schindler M-Line nameplate in Hong Kong. Green_D-Line_Church.JPG|2012 Schindler D-Line stainless steel nameplate. It also used on the Hong Kong version of the Schindler 5500 elevators for the code compliance reason (with the similar size plate which called "In case of fire, do not use the lift"). Schindler 3300AP 2010 nameplate.jpg|Schindler 3300 AP nameplate. S3300AP nameplate 2014.JPG|2014 Schindler 3300 AP nameplate. Generic LCD car floor indicator HK Schindler BW.jpg|2014 Hong Kong Schindler nameplate, lift number and capacity plate. Linea300 GranRubina.jpg|Schindler 5500 nameplate (upper middle) S5500 dataplate.JPG|2015 Schindler 5500 nameplate. Schindler 5500 CapacityBadge TheBrightRama2.png|Schindler 5500 nameplate. schindler nameplate.JPG|Schindler Nameplate in Australia Shanghai Mitsubishi 2000s to present SM Elenessa nameplate.jpg|Mid 2000s Shanghai Mitsubishi nameplate. Shanghai Mitsubishi LED dot-matrix car floor indicator HK 1.jpg|2012 Shanghai Mitsubishi nameplate. Shanghai Mitsubishi LED dot-matrix car floor indicator HK Large.jpg|2014 Shanghai Mitsubishi nameplate. Sigma 2000s to present Sigma_2010.jpg|2010 Sigma nameplate. SIGMA lift plate.jpg|2007 Sigma nameplate, with different logo (Digital Elevator - Otis Korea Technology) Sigma Digital Elevator nameplate.jpg|2010s Sigma nameplate (Digital Elevator - Otis Korea Technology) Sigma_sign.jpg|Different 2000s Sigma nameplate. Sigma HK operating instruction.jpg|2005 Hong Kong Sigma nameplate and capacity plate with operating reminder. Sigma_Elevator_Generic.jpg|2010s Sigma nameplate at Public Housing Estate in Hong Kong, China (Just a standard format). Thyman 1990s? 90s_Thyman_Name_Capacity_Plate_SuksawatHospital.png|1990s? Thyman nameplate. Thyssen 1990s Thyssen_STEP_floor_indicator_ATR_T14.jpg|1996 Thyssen nameplate. thyssenkrupp 2000 to 2016 Schindler_Standard_Indicator_90s.jpg|Australia ThyssenKrupp nameplate on a 1992 Schindler elevator. ThyssenKrupp_Elevator_sign_Australia.jpg|Australia ThyssenKrupp nameplate. ThyssenKrupp_Elevator.jpg|Different Australia ThyssenKrupp nameplate. ThyssenKrupp_Modul_indicator_ATR.jpg|2012 European ThyssenKrupp nameplate. TK_impulse_indicator.jpg|2000s U.S. ThyssenKrupp Impulse nameplate. IMG_4400.JPG|U.S. ThyssenKrupp nameplate. ThyssenKrupp HA Car buttons.jpg|2009 ThyssenKrupp nameplate at Public Housing Estate in Hong Kong, China (Just a standard format). ThyssenKrupp STEP floor indicator.jpg|2000s Hong Kong ThyssenKrupp nameplate, lift number and capacity plate. 2017 to present ThyssenKrupp generic dot matrix numbers in Hong Kong.jpg|2017 Hong Kong thyssenkrupp nameplate, lift number and capacity plate. Tk newlogo jessyele.jpg|2017 thyssenkrupp logo in the elevator. (Credits to YouTube user Jessy Elevators) Toshiba 1970s 1970s ToshibaButtons.JPG|1972 Toshiba nameplate in Hong Kong, can see a Full name on the Operation Sign. (note: the last "ba" broke.) 1970s Toshiba rectangular Button.jpg|1976 Toshiba nameplate in Hong Kong. 1980s Toshiba rectangular touchsensitive.jpg|1980s Toshiba nameplate in Hong Kong. File:1981_Toshiba_nameplate_HK.jpg|1981 Toshiba nameplate in Hong Kong. Toshiba sign ID.jpg|1985 Toshiba nameplate listed in Indonesian. 1990s Toshiba indicator 90s.JPG|1990s Toshiba nameplate. Toshiba Car Lift HK.jpg|1990s Toshiba nameplate in Hong Kong. PSPS Toshiba CarStation 1997.jpg|1997 Toshiba nameplate at Private Sector Participation Scheme blocks in Hong Kong, China (Just a standard format). Toshiba HungFaiHouse CatStation 2.jpg|1999 Toshiba nameplate at Public Housing Estate in Hong Kong, China (Just a standard format). 2000s Toshiba_weightplate_JKT.jpg|2000s Toshiba (without logo) nameplate. 2010s Toshiba Indicator TH.png|2010s Toshiba nameplate in Thailand. Toshiba SheungTsuiCourt 2.jpg|2017 Toshiba nameplate at Public Housing Estate in Hong Kong, China (Just a standard format). Yungtay 2000s to present Yungtay_top_carstation.jpg|Yungtay nameplate. See also *Elevator door sill guide *List of elevator fixtures guide Category:Elevator guides